Many different structures exist for storing data in memory cells. Some dynamic memory cells include a capacitor used to store charge for a brief period of time. Such memory cells may be configured in one of two or more states. In one state, the memory cell stores charge using the capacitor and in the other state the memory cell does not store charge. Since charge stored by such capacitors eventually dissipates, such dynamic memory cells need to be periodically refreshed.
Other memory cells may be configured in one of two or more resistive states used to represent data. In one state, such memory cells have a relatively high resistance and in another state such memory cells have a relatively low resistance. Such memory cells may be arranged in a cross-point structure in which resistive memory cells are located between a word line and a bit line.